tinyfarmfandomcom-20200214-history
Event Animals
'Newest Animals' *Available through the Current Quests -Winter Animals- -Special Animal- *Available through the Current Events *Available through taming under the Sheep's Head icon -Heroic Bearded Pig- -Constellation Animals, The Capricorn Blue Goat- 'Event Animals' These animals were given away during specific events, and are generally no longer available as they are not available in the Animal Shop or Ranger's Cabin. They may become available again during specific events. For example, the Witch Sheep was made available in an event after Halloween, and all of these animals are currently obtainable through the different types of eggs. For event animals, they are each different species instead of different colors, and are listed as such. 'Halloween Animals' Black sheep: red horns and a gold halo over its head, Skeleton Pig: pig wearing skeleton suit, Zombie Horse: green horse with a zombie appearance. There is also, a Zombie Alpaca wearing a Jiang Shi costume, and a Dracula Cow with fangs stick out from its mouth! *Reward from completing the Halloween Animals collection by getting the above three animals. Only one is attainable in this way, but it is also possible to get another one from an egg. *Reward from completing the Halloween Animals collection by getting the above three animals. Only one is attainable in this way. May be attainable from eggs or Halloween Candy. 'Valentine's Day' The Valentine's day animals look like a pink cow with dark pink hearts on it and a yellow bow on its head, a pink horse with a pink party hat, and a yellow rabbit with a pink heart balloon attached to its tail. *Given out by breeding any cows during the Valentine's event. Currently only available from Mysterious Egg. 'Spring Animals' *During the Event the Spring Deer can be obtained breeding any type of Reindeer or Sika Reindeer together had a chance to give birth to a Spring Flower Deer. It is also found from the Mysterious Egg sometimes. *During the Event the Spring Rabbit can be obtained by breeding Rabbits, Spotted Rabbits, Hares, or Squirrel Rabbits of any color. It is also found from the Mysterious Egg sometimes. *During the Event the Spring Sheep can be obtained by breeding any two of any Sheep or Bighorn Sheep. It is also found from the Mysterious Egg sometimes. *'Honeybee Pig:' Reward for collecting the above three animals, and 195 1950 Can be obtained from the Mysterious Egg, Golden Eggs *In 2013, the Level 2 Spring Animals arrived: A white goat with flowery horns and a pink long-tailed rooster with flowers on its tail. During the event Spring Sheep could be bred together for a special Invitation. *'Ladybug Pig:' Reward for collection ALL 5 Spring Animals. 'Hello Kitty Contest' The Hello Kitty Collection was removed from the game Dec 31, 2013. These items are no longer availble for purchase in the shop. Hello Kitty Info Coming Soon 'Beach Animals' There is 15 day long quest where you must give love to each animal on your 5 times on your friend's beach boar/spotted pig/penguin your reward is one of each of these animals as you complete the quest. They are also for sell for 150/175/200 Bells respectively in the store right now. Acquiring all three Tier Beach Animals rewards you with a goose-headed pedal boat. A second quest in 2013 allowed you to earn a Beach Box by breeding Beach Animals. This yielded two new animals. Acquiring all Tier 1 and Tier 2 Beach Animals rewards you with a sheep sleeping in a hammock. 'Sailor Animals' The first quest earned you the three Tier 1 Sailor animals: a blue-green sheep, a reindeer with a salior uniform, and a white rabbit with a sailor uniform. The reward for all three animals was a Cruise Ship statue. The second quest in 2013 gave you two new sailor animals: Sailor Bear (a turquoise bear in an admiral's uniform) and Sailor Goat (a white goat in a sailor's uniform). These could be obtained by breeding two Tier 1 sailor animals together to get a Sailor Box. The reward for obtaining all Tier 1 and Tier 2 Sailor Animals was the Sailor Little Chick. 'Pirate Animals' The first Pirate event produced three Pirate Animals: a pink pig with a red bandana and blue-white striped shirt, a tan highlander cow with a pirate hat, and a leghorn in the colors of a parrot. Animals were obtained by: *Pirate Pig : Normal Pig & Normal Chicken *Pirate Highlander : Normal Highlander & Brown Spotted Pig *Pirate Leghorn : Normal Leghorn & Black Rabbit The second Pirate event in 2013 produced two new animals: a light blue (squirrel) rabbit with a red/white striped shirt and a dark blue penguin with a captain's coat and a hook for a flipper! Pirate Animals came from the pirate Barrels in the Animal Shop or by fishing for Treasure Chest aboard your boats. Chests were 10 hearts each. The rabbit came from reaching Level 3 on the chest and the penguin from Level 5. *'Level 1:' Collecting the first three Pirate Animals will earn you a Pirate Ship! The ship generates 250 gold every 6 hours. *'Level 2: '''Collecting the all five Pirate Animals will earn you a Ghost Ship! Currently the Ghost Ships allows you to catch two types of fish: a Ghost Foodballfish that costs 300 gold but generates 270 experience and 368 gold every 3 hours and a Ghost Squid that costs 500 gold but generates 184 and 546 gold every hour and a half. 'Christmas' 2013 Baby Rudolph was introducted for the Christmas Event. The Christmas Turkey and Christmas Panda were new animals added Reindeer with a red nose! Was obtainable through a special Christmas Event! Com2us did not bring Rudolph back this year! The Christmas animals look like a white donkey with a Santa Hat and a scarf, a white duck with a Santa Hat and a bell, and a brown sheep with a red nose and candycane-patterned horns. *During 2012 Christmas Event, breeding two talking animals together could produce a Christmas Egg. Obtaining 3 Eggs would award a Present Box, which randomly produces a Christmas animal. 'Winter Animals' Quest given in Jan 2013 to Breed Winter Alpaca The Tier 2 Animals were introduced in Jan 2014 'Little Animals' In 2013, Tiny Farm held an event in honor of Children's Day. The reward was three Tiny Animals: a tan boar with bow, a deer in overalls, and a penguin with a bib. The boar came from breeding regular boars, the deer from breeding regular reindeer, and the penguin from breeding regular penguins. The reward for acquiring all three Tiny Animals was a Tiny Blue Phoenix. 'Fruity Animals' In 2013, Tiny Farm held an event honoring the love of fruit! It produced three animals: an alpaca dressed like a banana, a turtle with a pineapple for a shell, and a duck with an apple on its head. *Breed the alpacas or use the fruity animal box *Breed the turtles or use the fruity animal box *Breed the ducks or use the fruity animal box *The reward for acquiring all three Fruity Animals was a Fruity Reindeer, a tan deer with basket of fruit on its head 'Korean Animals''' In September of 2013, Tiny Farm held an event in honor of the Harvest Festival. Three new Korean animals were introduced. The first, either a sheet or pig, was obtained through a flower bag. The second by breeding with the opposite animal in the Breeding Barn. And the final by breeding the pig and sheep together to get the deer. The three animals were a lavandar sheep in a black cap, a pink pig in a boy's hanbok outfit, and a tiny deer in a girls dress. Reward for all three animals: Jumping See-Saw. Harvest Festival is here once again on Tiny Farm in 2014. The last two animals of the collection were introduced. The Korean Rabbit and Korean Bear. Reward for completing the collection of all 5 animals: 'Tiny Olympics' Fall Olympic Event, 2013. The players of Tiny Farm were divided into 2 teams; Red Team and Blue Team. This Event had the farmers competing in 3 different Olympic Events. The team members for each team were the Bearded Pig, Deer, and Penguin. R/B is for R-Red and B-Blue, both Teams had the same stats for the animals. *Reward: R/B Team Pinata and 285 2850 Fall Olympic Event,2014. As last year's game the players were divided into 2 teams; Red Team and Blue Team. This Event added two new team members. The Horse and Turtle have come to compete. R/B is for R-Red and B-Blue, both Teams had the same stats for the animals. *Reward: Olympic Torch 'Halloween Animals II' New to the collection is a second set of Halloween Animals. These new animals included the Cat, Dog,and Fat cat. Reward: Coffin 290 Exp 2,900 Gold 'Fall Animals' Fall Animals new to Tiny Farm. These animals made the appearance for the Fall event and also had a Special surprise with them. These Fall Animals included the Deer, Alpaca, Duck. There was also Special addition Fall Animals as well. Reward: Persimmon Tree with Sheep sleeping under it and 295 Exp 2,950 Gold The continued breeding of the animals resulted in the Special Fall Animals. No reward for collecting these Special Animals Fall 2014 the last two Fall Animals were released. Check the Quest page for the info. Fall Picnic Reward: Picnic Car, 440 exp, 4400 gold 'Ghost' Reward: 'No Ghost' sign and 300 exp with 3,000 Gold Reward: Captain Ghost Jack and 445 exp with 4,450 Gold 'Valentine's Day II' The Valentine's Day animals were introduced Feb 2014. This is the second set of Valentine animals on Tiny Farm. Click the link view the Events and Quest on how to obtain these animals. Valentine Animals and the Chocolate Factory Event Valentine Animals Quest Reward: Chocolate Statue (candy kiss blue/white) 305 3050 *Valentine Cat will be available during the Valentine's event. Currently available from Valentine Egg. 'Masquerade Animals' These animals were introduced late February 2014. Click the link to view the Events and Quest on how to obtain these animals. Tiny Farm Masquerade Event Masquerade Animals Quest Reward: Owl on wooden perch 310 3100 'Circus Animals ' These animals were introduced March 2014. Clink the link to view the Event and Quests on how to obtain these animals. Reward: Circus Tent, 315 , 3150 'Toy Animals by 0904' Reward: exp 320, 3200 gold 'Parade Animals ' Reward: Chick Balloon, Exp 325, 3250 gold 'Bear Family' Reward: Goldie Locks Statue, 330 exp, 3300 gold 'Tiny Farm Rep' Reward: House, 335 exp, 3350 gold 'Model Animals' Reward: Model lamp, 340 exp, 3400 gold 'Tourist Animals' These animals were introduced July 2014. Clink the link to view the Event and Quests on how to obtain these animals. Event Hawaii,Here we come and Quest Backpack Animals Reward: Sheep hot-air balloon, 345 exp, 3450 gold 'Aloha Animals' Reward: Bar, 350 exp, 3500 gold 'Summer Animals' Reward: Summer Bear, 335 exp, 3550 gold 'Animal Detective Squad' Reward: Tiny Farm sign, 360 exp, 3600 gold 'Band Animals' Reward: Saxophone Decoration item, 410 4100 'Furry Animals' Reward: Cat Pillow Decoration, 415 4150 'Rescue Animals' Reward: Rescue Hot-Air Balloon, 420 4200 'Christmas Animals II' Reward: Kitten in Hat Decoration, 425 4250 'New Years Animals' This collection was added with the Event New Year's Alphabet Reward: ! Egg for Event, 435 4300 Collect all 5 in the Collection Reward: Special Sheep Statue, 580 5800 'Winter Animals' 2015 This collection was added with the Quest Winter Animals Reward: Chick Snowball decoration, 440 4400 Category:Quests Category:Events Category:Event Animals 'Legendary Animals' Reward for collecting the 3 above: Black Pegasus, 500 10000 'Ancient Animals' Reward: 'Guardians of Five Directions' Reward: 'Golden Animals' Reward: Golden Egg 420 exp, 4200 gold Category:Events Category:Quests Category:Event Animals